


you say you won't, i say you will.

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cashton, Fluff, M/M, Muke af, Soulmate AU, i suck at tags and everything bye, i was hoping this would be funnier, it switched from michaels pov to luke and back michaels in the middle so yeah just warning you, more cashton than i thought there would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's kind of disappointing, when i finally want to try it, it doesn't work. so i guess i'm just not meant to find anyone."<br/>"you will, yeah, it just might take a little longer."</p><p>or, michael has a soulmate identifying moodring but he discovers it doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say you won't, i say you will.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cheesy, but i like soulmate aus and yeah so here it is. the moodring thing has probably been done before but idk i just randomly thought of this plot, i'm not copying anyone i swear. and this probably isnt even that great. it sounded a lot better in my head tbh. comment if you're muke af tho ;-)  
> OH and i listened to moodring eyes by nick santino and heavy mood by tilly and the wall while writing this idk i just wanted to share that.

the small box sat there in the corner of my desk and i sat there in the desk chair with my arms crossed just glaring at it. stupid ring.  
"michael, do you want to go get something to eat or whatever, we have no food in here," my roommate, calum, says from the doorway.  
we really didn't have any food because we're almost broke, and i got fired so i haven't found a new job yet.  
"actually, i'm still working on my paper, i'm almost done with it," i sat up in the chair and picked up my pencil.  
calum scoffed, "the past two times i've walked by your door, you're just sitting there staring at the desk."  
i rolled my eyes, "i'm just frustrated, i don't know what it is."  
calum walked closer and looked at the desk and picked up the little cardboard box that basically had all the dust in the world on the top of it. "i think this is why," he held it out.  
i rolled my eyes again, "if i have to look at that stupid box anymore i'm going to throw it out that window," i point at the window across the room for emphasis.  
he shook his head and set it back on the desk on top of my notebook, "i know you hate it and the concept, but not that i know from personal experience. it'll probably make you happier."  
calum didn't say anything else, he just walked out. before he left he turned around almost like he was going to say something else, but he just sighed and left.  
see, in this stupid cardboard box (that my mom made me bring to university, because i just wanted to box it up and leave it home) is a stupid mood ring. you know, like the ones you can buy at a convenience store for three dollars. except this one you're given on your 13th birthday and its suppose to be a big deal and its like symbolic. but it's just stupid. ever since i got it, i didn't like the idea of it. the whole point of it is, get this, its suppose to tell you when you meet your soulmate. isn't that the cheesiest shit you've ever heard? yeah like this thing is in charge of telling me who i'm suppose to be with. whatever.  
the box sits there, mocking me.  
"hell," i sigh and pick it up and take the top off and a cloud of dust puffs out. i pick up the ring in it and look it over, you can tell it hasn't been worn, not even once. i fit it over my finger and its a little small, but it kind of fits. i'm sure it wears down the more you wear it. usually when you get it, its a little loose, but that's because you have to grow into it. in school people use to tape theirs so they would fit, and a lot of people wore them on a necklace until they fit.  
i had it on a few minutes and the color on it was still a grayish-brown. wasn't it suppose to change to like a blue or green color?  
i dug through the box it was in looking for like a color key but there was none.  
i went to calum's room, since he was gone, and looked for his box (he keeps it by his bed). i opened the box and found the color key.  
calum thomas hood:  
purple: happy  
blue: calm  
black: stressed  
green: neutral  
yellow: angry  
red: passionate  
what the hell does gray mean? i looked at it again and twisted it around my fingers a few times. great, mines defected. this is some type of karma, i refuse to wear it for years, then when i finally do. it doesnt work.  
if it worked right now, it'd be yellow.  
i tossed the paper back in the box and slammed it back on the table. i walked back in my room and decided i needed to finish writing my paper while i had some alone time.  
-  
"thank you sir, we'll keep your application close by and call you to let you know," the lady behind the counter smiled politely, but her tone meant, 'yeah, not a chance.'  
"thank you," i sighed, trying not to sound too sarcastic and turned around almost knocking over the guy behind me.  
"oh, shit, sorry, man," he apologized, he was about my height, curly hair. looks really familiar.  
"no, its okay, uh... have we met before? i'm michael."  
"i don't think so, i'm ashton, i've probably seen you in here a few times, i work here." he said talking about the coffee shop i just applied for.  
i nodded, understanding, that's probably why. "well, nice to meet you."  
"you too," he calls out as he puts on the green apron.  
as i walk away, i look down at my hand aka the stupid ring finger. nothing. still grayish-brown. dammit.  
i'm walking out the door and it just so happens calum is walking in.  
"calum? dude, you hate coffee. why are you he-"  
"w-what, i love coffee," he stutters and his eyes widen.  
"oh, that's definitely not suspicious at all, what are you doing?" my voice lowers in case its like a drug deal or something.  
he rolls his eyes, "i'm meeting a friend."  
"who?"  
"why does it matter?"  
"i'm just curious, who is it?" i glance at his hand. the ring is red. i look back at his face as my mouth hangs open. he covers his hand with his other.  
"dude, just leave it," he tries to push past me but i grip his arm and follow him back inside.  
"nope, who is it?" michael scans the room for anyone that looks even just the slightest bit excited.  
"that's the thing, i don't know yet," calum whispers, "i came in here the past few days at this time and it always changes color, but i don't know who it is. and i come in here to see if i see if i can narrow down the people."  
"this is a college campus, they have the same people here everyday, you idiot."  
"shut up, just g-" calum was cut off when someone approached both of us.  
"hey, dude, michael, right? my boss said you left your sunglasses when you were filling out your application," ashton held out the glasses and i took them, but as i did, i looked at his ring. it was red.  
my eyes shot up to calum and he was actually blushing, he saw it too.  
"thanks, man," i faced ashton and glanced at his ring noticeably and then to calum. hint hint, fothermucker.  
"no prob- oh," he looked up at calum and then at his ring, "OH."  
i looked over at calum with a smirk and patted his shoulder, "have fun."  
then i left him there for himself.  
-  
i had a couple more places i wanted to apply too, there was a game stop outside campus and then there was a music store next to it.  
i walked in the game stop first, i'm not even going to look at the games because i know i'll see something i want and i cant afford. i went up to the counter and asked if they were hiring, they were. i filled out an application really quick and it went really well, they apparently hadn't had many applications. i think i have a good chance.  
next, i went to the music store, i walked in and it looked like one of those hipster record stores you see on tumblr. i walked up to the front and didn't see anyone.  
oh look, a bell. i rang it, not just because i had to, but-well, you know it's just there asking for it.  
"hold on, i'll be right the- SHIT" i heard from the back then there was crash that followed it.  
i leaned against the counter, waiting, i'm sure that crash meant he was a bit busy.  
a minutes later a guy stumbled out of the door. he was tall, and he was wearing a snapback backwards. he looks like a douche.  
"hey, i'm luke, how can i help you?" he smiled and sat on the stool behind the counter.  
"i was wondering if this place was hiring, by chance."  
"we're not, sorry man, i would totally hire you but this place, uh, isn't making just a whole lot of money," he laughs a little and looks around at the empty store.  
i nod, yeah that makes sense. "oh well, thanks anyway," i start to walk away.  
"hey wait, just in case we do need to hire someone, i can just jot down your information," he shrugs.  
"okay, i'm michael," i hold out my hand for him to shake.  
he shakes my hand, "i'm luke, i already told you that, but yeah."  
i laugh, kind of, it was like an aggressive exhale. this dude seems kind of weird.  
"here," he hands me a paper and pen, "you can write your number or whatever and if we have anything available i'll, uh, let you know."  
i look at him for a second, did he just try to ask me for my number? i slowly take the pen and write it down, "thanks."  
"no problem," he smiles and puts the paper aside on the counter.  
i look over the cds on a display near the counter. this place has pretty good collection of music. i got distracted by several albums and i was there a few minutes longer than i planned on being.  
"those cd's are like five dollars, if you're interested," luke suddenly said and it made me jump, because it was quiet for so long.  
"oh, uh," i looked at the green day album i was holding, i was kind of wanted to listen to it, i haven't in forever. i turned and put it on the counter and pulled my wallet from my pocket. eh, what the hell, five bucks isn't bad.  
luke looked absolutely delighted that he actually just sold something, poor kid, does he even get paid. he handed me a little paper bag with the cd and receipt, "thank you,  
have a nice day."  
"you too," i grabbed it and smiled as politely as a could, it wasn't much. i looked at my ring, nothing.  
that's probably a good thing.  
-  
"calum, game stop called me back, i got a job," i raised my arms in victory as i walked into the kitchen.  
"good, that means we can stop eating maccas everyday," he laughed while still looking at his phone.  
"who ya textin'?" i plopped down beside him.  
he just sighed loudly.  
"it's ashton, isn't it?"  
he smirks a little.  
"AWWWWW," i nudge him with my arm.  
"shutup, michael," he groaned and tried to push me away.  
i just laughed and stood up and walked to the table and grabbed the paper bag with the cd in it and the laptop. i open the bag and the cd case, which is kind of cracked on the back, which is probably why it was five dollars. i stick the cd in the laptop and plug headphones in so i can listen to it.  
just as the first song started playing my phone lit up from a text message. i didn't recognize the number... it couldn't be.  
unknown number: hey it's luke, did you like the album you got?  
i sighed and unlocked my phone to reply.  
michael: yeah, green day's like my favorite band  
luke: yeah they're one of my favorites too  
well at least he has good taste in music, that makes him a little less weird. okay, he's not actually that weird, it's just something different about him. he actually seems pretty cool, just awkward.  
-  
it was monday morning and i start my new job today, i can't lie i'm a little excited, i'm sick of the same routine everyday. so something different would probably help me get out of the mood i've been in. i work all day, but on mondays, wednesdays and fridays. tuesdays and thursdays i have classes. i just hope the bad mood stays away for a while. i look at the stupid ring and it's still gray, cool, fine, whatever.  
i go to get coffee, i'm not really a coffee person, but i'm not really a morning person so coffee won't hurt.  
ashton's there again and we say hi, he came to the dorm yesterday so we all hung out a little and he seems pretty cool. i'm glad calum finally found someone, he seemed pretty lonely since we got to college.  
i sat down for a little bit since it was still early and it was a short walk to work, i drank the coffee (i put like a lot of creamer and sugar in it) and scrolled through social media on my phone.  
"michael?" i heard and looked up, it was luke. of course.  
"hey, man, i haven't seen you here before, i come here like every morning."  
"i'm not usually up this early, i got a job at gamestop," i explained and looked over behind him and saw calum and ashton talking at the counter, and it gets me thinking that i'll probably never find my soulmate because my stupid ring doesn't work. i'm like 18, i should have met them by now, right? shutup, michael, this soulmate stuff is stupid, remember?  
"that's cool, that's like right beside the music store," he looks at his phone, "speaking of which, i'm going to be late, good luck with the new job!" he waves as he walks away.  
"thanks," i call after him as calum sits in front of me at the table.  
"who's that?" he asks.  
"luke, he works at the music store beside gamestop." i noticed calum glance at my hand, "no it's not." i answered for him.  
he looked a little disappointed, "it takes patience, man."  
i just shrugged and messed with the ring, "i probably won't even find anyone, it doesn't even work."  
calum furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"  
"it doesn't change color, it's not even 'neutral,' it's just gray."  
he doesn't say anything for a minute and just drinks his water. i don't blame him, there's not much you can do about that. "you'll find someone, fate has a way of working out, ya know?"  
"yeah, whatever, anyway, i gotta go. see ya later," i dropped the almost empty cup in the trash near the table and walked off. my excitement is gone.  
-  
[luke's point of view]  
during lunch i went back to the coffee shop to see if michael showed back up, but he wasn't there so i talked to ashton. ashton apparently met someone and now they spend a heck of a lot of time together. so here they are, talking about god knows what.  
"he said it 'didn't work,' which is weird how does it not work?" calum (the new guy) told ashton.  
"yeah, that's kind of weird," ashton replied and looked over at me, "hey luke, what's up?"  
"not much, is this the famous calum?" i smiled and nudged calum.  
ashton laughed nervously, "yeah it is, calum this is luke, luke this is obviously calum."  
"nice to meet you, i think i've heard about you before, you work at that music store right?"  
"yeah, how'd you know?" i raised my eyebrow, kind of weird to know someone talks about you without you knowing.  
"my roommate michael, works beside it at gamestop, you guys are friends, right?" oh, he knows michael, this world is getting small, or i guess the college is getting small. [smalla then a bug omg im sorry i had to]  
"i guess, i mean we've talked a few times," i mutter, i hope we're friends that would be cool he seems pretty cool. chill luke.  
"cool, well nice to meet you."  
"you too," i told him and he says bye to ashton and leaves.  
"calum was telling me that michael's ring doesn't work and that he thinks he probably won't ever meet anyone." ashton sticks a toothpick in his mouth.  
his ring doesn't work? "well i probably won't either, i can't even find mine." i huff and lean against the counter.  
he rolled his eyes, "you lost it?"  
"i lost it when i moved in, but i never wore it," i wave him off.  
"what if michael's your soulmate?" ashton smirks at me.  
i scoff, yeah right, "no, i'm pretty sure hes annoyed with me."  
"i doubt it, i mean you can be annoying but you get used to it," he replied and i threw a straw at him.  
-  
i locked up after work and as i left and noticed michael was leaving too, "hey michael!"  
he stopped and turned around, "oh hey, we get off at the same time."  
"yeah," i reply, just ask him to hang out or whatever, he likes video games, play fifa or something. "so you like video games, right?" he works at gamestop of course he does you idiot.  
"yep," he looks at the store and back me like 'duh.'  
"i have fifa, wanna come over?" not too bad luke, you're getting a little less awkward.  
"um, yeah, sure," he shrugs.  
"cool, what building do you stay in? i'm in building d." i start walking about he follows, and i'm like really excited. i wonder if my ring would change color if i wore it, i never really thought about it until now. i rarely took it out of the box, one time when i first got it, but it was too big to wear and then when i packed it but i didn't put it on.  
"i'm in c, its like right across the road."  
come to think of it, i never really kept up with my ring, i usually just stowed it away. that's probably why i always lose it. finding a soulmate never really came to mind, until ashton met calum.  
what if ashton's right, what if michael is my soulmate and neither of us know it, because his doesn't work and i don't even wear mine? okay, now im just getting my hopes up.  
"i met your roommate today, turns out my roommate and your roommate are soulmates, how about that?" i laughed, it sounded too much like a nervous laugh.  
"oh really? that's pretty weird."  
"yeah, what a small world, they were talking about how your ring doesn't work. does it not? i don't ever wear mine, i can't even find it." im rambling too much, this is probably too personal.  
"oh yeah, it doesn't, it just stays a weird gray color all the time." he looked at his hand and started twisting the ring.  
"that's weird, i mean, not weird, i've just never heard of that happening before." i'm such an idiot.  
he shrugs, "it's kind of disappointing, when i finally want to try it, it doesn't work. so i guess i'm just not meant to find anyone," he laughs humorlessly.  
"you will, yeah, it just might take a little longer," i said, trying to make him feel a little better.  
we got to the dorm and i knew ashton was gone, he said something about going to his sister's recital or something. it's a good thing he lives close to home. i walked in and set my keys and things on the table.  
"i haven't played in a while, ashton doesn't play so, i really suck," i laugh.  
"i haven't played in a little bit, i'm not that great either, to be honest."  
"oh well, this will be interesting, do you mind looking in the thing under the tv for the console?" i asked.  
"yeah, no problem."  
-  
[michael's point of view]  
i opened the cabinet under tv and pulled out the console, along with it a box fell out. that little familiar cardboard box. found his ring.  
since i'm just the nosey person i am, i open the box and pull out the ring. for some reason i took mine off, and it took a few seconds to get off, i put on his.  
it fit pretty well, better than mine, i twisted it around my finger and noticed it started to change color. it was turning red.  
what?  
my eyes widened as the color got brighter and brighter, "what the fuck?" i mutter and picked up the box again, digging under the felt for a little card.  
michael gordon clifford:  
purple: happy  
blue: calm  
black: stressed  
green: neutral  
yellow: angry  
red: passionate  
wait, so he has had my ring the entire time? how does that even happen?  
"hey, did you get it hooked up?" luke called from the other room.  
"uh, not yet, hold on."  
what do i do? do i just switch them out and pretend like it didn't happen? but what if he notices it's suddenly working and not only is it a color, but it's red. that means luke is my soulmate. oh my god. this is too much in one day.  
i quickly hooked up the console and put luke's actual ring in the box, i might as well just tell him, he'll find out eventually.  
luke walks back in the room and i'm nervous, like life decided to just dump everything on me at once like 'oh, hey, this is your actual ring. thats why your's doesn't work, oh and the person that had it is your soulmate. goodluck.'  
"did you get it? thanks, i could've done it."  
"it's, uh, no big deal," i paused for a second, "oh and i found your ring."  
"what really? maybe i should start wearing it, ashton kind of gave me hope," he laughs.  
"well, funny story," i start, "um, it turns out we've had each others rings this entire time."  
luke sits there for a second, and tilts his head to the side in confusion, "what?"  
i stand there awkwardly and pick up the box and show him, "i took your ring out and i put it on, don't ask why, i just did. and when i put it on... it started changing color. then," i opened the box and pulled out the card, "the card had my name on it." i held it up to show him.  
he had like a dumbfounded look on his face and just looked from me to the card, "can i see it?"  
"uh, yeah," oh god he's going to put it on and it's going to turn red. just like my face probably is right now. i handed him the box, and before he opened it i looked away, this is going to be awkward. i don't even want to tell him, i'm surprised he didn't notice my ring yet.  
i heard him open it and he took out the ring, and because i'm an idiot, i looked at him again.  
he examined the ring in his hand, "so you've had this one and i had yours?"  
"i guess so," i sighed, this is so weird i don't understand how this happened at all.  
"what a coincidence," he mumbled looking at the ring again.  
'oh just wait until you put it on,' i thought.  
luke took the ring and slipped it on, his fingers are thinner so that's why it was too small for me. after a couple of seconds of just looking at it on his hand, he froze.  
so did i.  
luke stared as the color gradually started to go from gray to bright red, and then it looked like a smile was forming on his face gradually, as well.  
i stood there and watched him and he looked up with a full grin, "huh, you're my soulmate."


End file.
